Treading on Snails
by TearsOfARose
Summary: In Ayano's anger she decides to go out looking for trouble, of course she was not aware that because of this she would end up in a coma! Kind of a rushed story, just wrote it because I fell in love with the show. It's a oneshot so please check it out :


Treading on Snails

B for Butterfly

A/N: I just watched every episode and I fell in love with this show, I needed to write a fanfic. Enjoy! Reviews are loved!

"That selfish, perverted, obnoxious, money obsessed, jerk!" I grumbled to myself. I needed to go kill some demons to make myself feel better.

Before I knew it I was fighting three at once and the odds weren't looking very good, these guys were stronger than usual and nothing seemed to work on them.

I was cornered off the side of a building and then I fell, for the first time there was no Kazuma to save me. Before I passed out I managed to whispered, "I told you so" and then there was nothing.

- - - - - - Kazuma's POV - - - - - - -

I heard the scream that had been planted in my mind, she always screamed it was who she was. I was no where near her and no matter how fast I went I knew that there was no chance I would manage to get to her in time. I sent wind to pick her up, but I could feel that she was seriously injured.

Once I made it to the dead looking body of my Ayano I rushed her to the nearest hospital and called her family and her two best friends.

"How is she?" Her father, head of the Kannagi family asked.

I held back my tears, hiding the pain in my voice with boredom, "She's in a coma."

-Week 1-

Every few hours someone from the Kannagi family would take their place next to the bed of their future leader. Nanase and Yukari would visit as often as they could, but it was only Kazuma who put his life on hold to stay by her side everyday. He only left for the bathroom and to go over to the food court.

Each day squashed together and Kazuma would blame himself more and more, if only he hand't been teasing her so much and if only he had watched her more carefully.

-Week 2-

The doctors were getting tired of being threatened so much by the girls family, they were used to getting yelled at but they knew that these people could really hurt them. Hour by hour different people came to visit the girl even though she wasn't looking any better. The young nurses all whispered about the handsome young man that never left the girls side and they hope he was her brother.

-Week 3-

The threats were beginning to become less and less and though the girl still had plenty of visitors they weren't coming as often. It was only Kazuma who never seemed to leave her side.

-Week 4-

Everyone had given up hope completely and still only one boy waited at her side.

-Week 5-

He blamed himself more, knowing that if it was not for him Ayano would be trying to kill him at that moment and her family would not be discussing taking her off of life support.

-Week 6-

Catherine invited Kazuma to America, without considering anything he denied. For once not pretending that money was his only focus and still sat by the girl's side.

-Week 7-

A boy Kazuma had never seen before walked into the hospital room and waited with Kazuma, the two boys did not speak just waited. A few hours later when Nanase and Yukari made their daily after school drop by and say the boy they grew angry.

"Why do you think you have the right to be here?" Nanase snapped.

"I have every right to be here, I was the love of her life for two years!" When the mystery boy said this Kazuma's ears perked up, but he stayed concentrated on the slow breathing body.

"And then you dumped her without an explanation." Yukari yelled. Though the fight roared on the boy stayed and everyday the two friends would try and shoo him off.

-Week 8-

The boy would come and visit at random times and once he left Kazuma had enough, grabbing Ayano's hand he began to cry.

"Ayano," He whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of pushed you. I just wanted you to tell me why you could beat me when I was evil and not when I am good. I love the way you get angry at me and I couldn't see that I pushed you so far. I should've tracked you down, but you can't stay like this. Who am I going to tease? Or who am I going to be so rude to and they'll yell at me and call me out? Who's going to be my partner and who am I going to love so desperately? You need to push through, time is running out. A few more weeks and you are off life support and I can't lose you not now and not ever. You said that you could protect yourself but you couldn't and I obviously couldn't either. Please." More tears fell down his face, but she did not stir.

-Week 9-

Kazuma finally fed up grabbed Ayano's head and kissed her, his tears falling onto her face. A shooting pain was suddenly on his cheek and there was Ayano staring up at him, "Who are you and why are you kissing me?" she snapped and he could see her about to summon Enraiha.

"Doctor!" Kazuma screamed, trying not to be hurt by what she said. As the doctors rushed in they began tests and kicked Kazuma out of the room. He ran to call her family.

The hospital was crowded with Kannagi family members waiting for the doctors to come out and explain how their future leader was doing, "She is all right." A doctor announced, "She has a mild case of amnesia that should be gone in a few days, until then we hope to keep her here. We recommend that one person at a time goes in to see her."

Kazuma was last, he made his way into her room, "Who are you?" she asked with an ice cold voice.

"Kazuma." Was all he could force himself to say without revealing that he was close to tears.

"They've talked about you, the family members." She stared at him with confused eyes and he took that as an offering to sit down in the chair he had lived in for the past few weeks.

"Well I haven't left," He let out a forced chuckle, "I am so sorry." he grabbed her hand and stared her in the eyes, searching for forgiveness.

"For kissing me or something else?"

"I will never be sorry for kissing you, but I am sorry that I bugged you so much that you felt the need to fall off a building." Kazuma put his head down onto her hand in shame.

"What do you mean?" He realized that she really didn't remember anything, so he recounted the story how he teased her and she ran away. He could see that she was thinking extremely hard about what he was saying.

"So, why were you teasing me?" There was confusion written all over her face and for the first time Kazuma didn't let himself take a few seconds to admire how cute she looked.

"With you and I it's kinda just how we are, I tease you and you yell at me and try to attack me. I guess it's how we show affection, at least that's how I do. For all I know you really do hate me, but I don't think so."

"I'm confused, but why don't you just hug me or something? Isn't that how most brother/sister relationships are?"

Kazuma paused, he realized that this was the moment where he could choose to finally tell the truth and let fate play out or go on pretending to her that he would never be interested, "Um… well you see it's not exactly the brother/sister kind of relationship. It's more like I'm in love with you…"

"Oh." Was the only reaction he was able to receive, before anything more happened the door burst open.

"I heard that she had woken up." The mystery boy sang as he strut into the room.

"Who are you?" She asked, Kazuma was happy that this boy didn't trigger any memories.

He looked afforded, "I am Kyo, remember we are in love. We've been dating for a few years now."

She looked at Kazuma with disdain, "How could you do that to me? Tell me everything when I have a boyfriend and am in love?" The anger that Kazuma had learned to love was growing in her voice.

"This guy? He just arrived here yesterday." Kyo scoffed, "He is some guy who you haven't seen in years apparently." Kazuma used all of his energy not to go into his contractor mode.

"I would really like you to go now." Ayano said to Kazuma and he dutifully left.

He sat in his apartment for days, he told the love of his life the truth and yet she believed some snot nosed brat who came in and lied to her face. As there was a knock on the door he opened it to see Ayano there.

"Did you mean it?" She asked immediately.

"What? Where's your boyfriend?" He asked, not being able to hide the jealousy dripping from his voice.

"I got my memory back and I want to know if you meant it that you love me?"

He stood in shock, "I really am sorry, that I couldn't protect you." was all he could let out.

She pulled him down to her height by grabbing his tie and kissed him right there.


End file.
